A Star's Love
by Kakarika Seiya
Summary: When Kakyuu sees how depressed her Starlights are, she sends them back to Earth so that they can be with the ones that they love. SeiyaUsagi TaikiAmi YatenMinako. ON HOLD!
1. chapter 1

Hi! It's me Kakarika, once again! I have written yet another wonderful fanfiction!  
  
Yaten: *mutters* Kami help us.....  
  
*glares* If you were smart, you would shut up and keep your opinion to yourself!  
  
Yaten: Why should I? I'm not in any of your fanfics, so you can't do anything to me!  
  
*evil smile* Oh how wrong you are, my dear starlight. It just so happens, that this shall be  
my very first fic with you and your brothers in it!  
  
Yaten:............NANI?!?!?!  
  
And now I shall make sure you suffer! MMMMUUUUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yaten: Why only me?!?! If I have to suffer then Taiki and Seiya should to!!!  
  
Taiki: *reading a text book*  
  
Seiya:.........  
  
HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*choke*..*gag*...*ahem*...Nope sorry Yat-chan. Only you.  
  
Yaten: WHY?!?  
  
Because Taiki is minding his own buissness.  
  
Yaten: What about Seiya?!?!  
  
^___^ I happen to like Seiya the most! *clings onto Seiya's right arm* Right Sei-chan?  
  
Yaten:......*facevaults*....-_-;..*glares at Seiya*  
  
Seiya: ^_^;;;;;  
  
Also, I curently have my favorite song on repeat so that it inspires me to write this!  
  
Taiki: *finishes book* And what would that be?  
  
^_____^ I'll sing it for you!  
  
Yaten: Anything but that!  
  
Seiya: NO!  
  
Taiki: Please don't!  
  
*glare* *ignors protests* The title of this wonderful song is 'A Galaxy of Differences - One   
Sided Love'  
  
Taiki, Seiya, & Yaten:...............O.O  
  
*ahem* *very off key*   
//I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it   
I would even throw away my life, all for you...   
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you   
Always keep showing to me your smiling face   
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy!//  
  
Seiya:.......Please tell me that it doesn't sound that horrible when I sing it.........  
  
Taiki:....  
  
Yaten:.....Your favorite song is Seiya's CD Single?!?!?!  
  
^_^ YEP!!  
  
Taiki:....Aren't you supposed to be writting the story?  
  
.....Oh yeah! I almost forgot!  
  
Seiya&Yaten: *facevault*  
  
Taiki: -_-;  
  
Taiki, will you please do the disclaimers for me?  
  
Taiki: Sure. Kakarika Doesn't own Sailor Moon.  
  
This takes place 1 1/2 years after Stars.   
Now, to the story!  
  
***********************  
  
//...// someone singing  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
::...:: telepathic talking  
*...* an action  
~*~*~*~ change of time/place  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a stormy night. A girl with long blond hair that reached her ankles and had sad, bright,  
blue eyes, was running through the thunder storm wearing only red high heels, a red mini-skirt  
that reached mid-thigh, and a black spigiti strap that stoped right above her belly button. She  
suddenly colapsed on the ground and broke into a fit of heartwrenching sobs.   
  
Just then, a yellow sports car stopped beside the girl. Two women in their late teens ran out  
of the car. The one with short, sandy blond hair ran over to the crying seventeen year old girl.  
  
"Koneko-chan! What the h*** happened?!?!" the sandy blond haired girl asked.  
  
"H-Haruka! I-It was M-Mamoru!"  
  
"NANI?!?! When I get my hands on that (insert every insulting word you can think of) I'll (insert  
a horrible thing that can happen to Mamo-baka)!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now Ruka, don't over react. We don't even know what happened yet." said the other girl who had  
shoulder length aquamarine hair, and was slightly shorter than the first.  
  
"*sigh* I guess you're right Michi. Come on Koneko-chan, we'll take you back to our place." said  
Haruka.  
  
Then Michiru got into the passenger seat, Usagi laid down in the back seat, and Haruka got in the  
driver's seat and sped off to the outer's mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*On Kinmoku~*~*~*~*  
  
"Itai! Kuso! That hurts Fighter!!!" The cry of one of the famous Starlights, could be heard   
throughout the entire palace.  
  
"*mocking smirk* Of course it does Healer-chan! This is a training session after all!" A bishoujo  
that had curly, black hair with a long ponytail and beautiful blue eyes, was pinning a smaller  
bishoujo aginst the wall. The smaller bishoujo had her body pressed against the wall, while her   
arms were being held behind her back by the black haired one.  
  
The smaller bishoujo's bright green eyes glared over her shoulder at the taller bishoujo, who was  
still smirking.  
  
"I'm aware of that fact Fighter! Demo since when does a training session mean that you can slam  
one of your best friends against a wall!?!?!?!"  
  
"*grin* Since now!" chirped Fighter.  
  
Healer growled, kicked against the wall, and did a backflip, breaking free of the strong hold   
that Fighter had on her.  
  
"What the-" Fighter's sentence was cut off as she was tackled to the floor by the smaller  
bishoujo. Some how, their training session was turned into a wrestling match. Eventually  
Fighter managed to get Healer in a headlock.  
  
"*smirk* Give up Healer?"  
  
"NEVER!!!!!"  
  
"*ahem*...Do the two of you mind getting off of the floor? It's time for dinner."  
  
Fighter and Healer looked up to see Star Maker leaning against the gym's doorframe. Fighter   
finaly released poor Healer, who was begining to turn blue.  
  
"*sigh* Ohhhhh, and I was about to win too!" whined Fighter.  
  
"*gasp* *heavy berathing*.......*catches breath*..*smiles sweetly* Fighter?"   
  
"Hai Healer?"  
  
"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"^_^; Gomen Healer!"  
  
"*glares*"  
  
".....Are the two of you done yet? We're keeping Kakyuu-hime waiting."  
  
"^-^ Let's go! *walks out of room* *pokes head back in* Are you to coming or not?" said Healer.  
  
"*sweatdrop* She really needs to control those mood swings....." Maker sighed as she walked out  
of the room with Fighter right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that night around 1:00 am~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The leader of the Starlights, Sailor Star Fighter, was staring out of her window with sad eyes  
at the small star-like dot in the sky that was acctualy the Earth.  
  
"Odango...."   
  
Fighter sighed and started singing.  
  
//In the brightly shining world of white   
With your wings spread out wide, you are there   
But those wings are so black and heavy on you   
That you look like you're being crushed by your destiny  
  
I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it   
I would even throw away my life, all for you...   
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you   
Always keep showing to me your smiling face   
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy   
  
In the cool world of red   
I am the perfect soldier, and I am there   
But right here in front of me you appear   
All of a sudden my heart feels it's about to burst open   
  
My longing is for only one person, my precious princess   
Even destruction must occur for peace day after day...   
I came flowing here to the solar system, and you too are a princess   
One day I was bewitched by your smiling face   
  
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy   
  
Piercing through the starry sky, cutting up the galaxy   
The battle to decide the future   
Now, if I can be at all   
So that I will be somewhere within a corner of your memory   
With my hair disheveled, I dance, dance, dance   
  
I want to help you, I want to rescue you, if I can do it   
I would even throw away my life, all for you...   
When you're uneasy, when it's painful, I am there with you   
Always keep showing to me your smiling face   
I, Seiya, feel it, this wondrous feeling   
I, Fighter, feel it, different from my mission   
This surely is unrequited love, a station apart in the galaxy//  
  
"Aishiteru Odango......" Fighter had tears streaming down her face near the end of the song. She  
slid down her wall, laid on the floor in a fetal position(sp?) and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
Healer: *very angry* You. Made. Me. Look. Like. A. Wimp.  
  
I warned you didn't I?  
  
Healer: *eye twitches*  
  
^_^; Heeheh  
  
Fighter: *is depressed*  
  
Awwww.......poor Fighter-chan! Don't worry, it'll get better! I promise!  
  
Maker: *reading another text book*  
  
Should I continue this story? Well, review and tell me what you think! 


	2. chapter 2

Yay!! Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long! In this chapter, we find out if Haruka gets to kill Mamo-baka!!  
  
Fighter: Hopefully she won't kill him.  
  
O.O  
  
Healer: O.O  
  
Maker: *drops book she's reading* O.O  
  
All: ...............NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Healer: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT MAMORU TO DIE?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Fighter: *smirk* I never said that I didn't want him to die. I simply stated that I didn't want Haruka to kill him, because I want to kill him  
myself. No one hurts MY Odango and gets away with it.  
  
All: oooooohhhhhhhh  
  
Maker: *pick up her book and continues reading*  
  
Now, I'm only going to post these once, so pay atention  
Ages:  
  
Inners & Yaten: 17  
Taiki & Haruka: 19  
Seiya & Michiru: 18  
Hotaru: 8  
Setsuna:.................does anyone know her real age? looks: 21  
Mamoru: 21  
  
Oh and one last thing. In this fic the Starlights are all siblings. That's why I had to make it so that they had different ages.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
~*~*~*~*~* change of time/place  
~......~ telepathic talking  
(......) me talking  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~at the same time when fighter was singing, aka sometime around 1:00 am********  
  
Sailor Star Healer, one of the famous Sailor Starlights, was in her bedroom looking through her telescope at the Earth. She suddenly  
pulled away from it when she heard faint singing, followed by crying.  
  
"*sigh* Fighter still hasn't gotten over Usagi-san. *sad smile* Then again, I still haven't gotten over Minako-chan either." Healer sighed  
and went back to looking through her telescope, except this time she was looking at the planet Venus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*in Maker's room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Star Maker, one of the famous Sailor Starlights, (Healer: Don't you get tired of writting that? KM: Nope!) was in her bedroom,  
looking at a photo album that was given to her by Ami, before she left Earth. She stopped fliping through the pages to look at one  
pirticular picture longer than the others. Maker remembered Minako taking this picture and making three copies. One for Ami, one for  
Taiki, and one for herself to put into her "Picture book of couples". It was a Picture of Ami and Taiki sitting next to each other under a  
Sakura tree. Ami had her head resting on Taiki's shoulder while he was reading to her. Maker fliped the page and saw the newspaper  
clip where Minako was feeding Yaten. She turned the page again and saw a picture of Seiya and Usagi in their school uniforms. She  
turned to the last page and saw a picture that was taken right before they left. It was of all of the Sailor Senshi. Inners, Outers, the  
Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu. (KM: Mamoru was not in the pic. why you ask? well one, because he was scedualing his flight to  
America, and two, I just dont like him) Maker sighed and put down the book. Then she looked out her window at the Earth one last  
time before she went to bed.  
  
"Aishiteru, Ami-chan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*somewhere else in the palace*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The Princess Kakyuu sighed as she cut off the mental link she was holding to check on her Starlights.  
  
"I hate seeing my precious Starlights so miserable. I would do anything to see them back to being the joyfull Starlights they were  
before. *sad smile* I guess there's only one thing left that I can do." With that said, Princess Kakyuu contacted Sailor Pluto to inform  
her of the Starlights arrivel on Earth tomorrow night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*back on earth, in the outer's mansion~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes Kakyuu-hime...........I'm sure Usagi-hime would be more than happy to have the Starlights back." Meiou Setsuna was talking to  
Princess Kakyuu on her comunicator. Suddenly, she heard a car pull into the driveway.  
  
"I have to go now.......Haruka and Michiru just got back, and I don't think Haruka is going to be too thrilled to have the Starlights   
back........Alright....Ja ne." Setsuna put away her comunicator just as Michiru walked through the door followed by Haruka, who was  
carying Usagi.  
  
"Umm.........Haruka-san? I can walk you know." said Usagi as she was placed on the sofa.  
  
"*smirk* It didn't seem that way when you were stumbling out of the car. *smile* Now, tell me what Mamoru-baka did to make you   
cry, and I'll make sure that he will be invited to join an all boys church choir, and will never be able to have kids!"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Anno........Haruka....You still don't know what happened. Stop jumping to conclusions." said Michiru.  
  
"No Michiru, Haruka's right." said Usagi.  
  
"She is?" asked Michiru.  
  
"I am?" asked Haruka.  
  
"*nods* Mamoru is going back to America, and he broke up with me because he said that I was being to clingie and that I always  
embaressed him in public. Also, he admited to cheating on me the entire time we were dating." Usagi said before she broke into   
sobs.  
  
Setsuna came downstairs to see Michiru trying to calm a crying Usagi, with Haruka no where in sight.  
  
"Michiru why is Usagi-hime crying?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"She's crying because Mamoru broke up with her, and he was cheating on her the entire time. But you probably already knew that."  
  
"*smile* Yes I did, but this was meant to happen. But there's one thing I don't know."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be?" asked Michiru.  
  
"Do you know where Haruka is?"  
  
Michiru looked around and noticed that Setsuna was right. Haruka was nowhere to be seen, and neither were her car keys. Suddenly,  
they heard a car pulling out of the drive way at a speed that was imposible for normal drivers to achive without crashing.  
  
"*sweatdrop* I think that answers my question." said Setsuna.  
  
Michiru looked at Setsuna. "Do you know if Mamoru is going to live long enough to see tomorrow?"  
  
"...I'm not sure. After I found out what he was going to do to Usagi-hime, I stopped looking into his future."  
  
"*sigh* I just hope Haruka doesn't get arrested again."  
  
~~~30 minutes later~~~~  
  
Usagi had gone to sleep a few minutes ago and Michiru and Setsuna were sitting in the living room drinking tea, when suddenly the  
phone rang. Michiru got up to answer it.  
  
"Hello this is the Ten'oh residence, how may I help you?........Yes this is her..........Oh, what did she do?...................Breaking and  
entering?..................and Asulting an officer that was trying to pull her away from the victem?..................*sigh* Alright, I'll be right  
there........*sweatdrop*...........Ok I promise to hurry.....................*bigger sweatdrop*...........You're welcome.........*even bigger  
sweatdrop*......If you don't stop thanking me, then it'll only take longer for me to get there................" Michiru put the phone back on  
the reciever. "That was rude, he hung up on me!"  
  
"Who was that?" asked Setsuna.  
  
"It was the cheif of the police." said Michiru.  
  
"What did Haruka do this time?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* She was arrested for breaking and entering, asult, and asulting an officer that was trying to pull her away from Mamoru.  
Also, he was practicly beging me to come and bail her out. He even said he'd reduce the cost as long as I hurried, because even  
though she's behind bars, she's still raising hell about being prevented from killing Mamoru, or at least put him in a body cast."  
  
"*sweatdrop* Well, we better go bail her out before she causes the police station to get blown over again." (Fighter: Again? What'd   
you do the first time? Haruka: -_-; I don't want to talk about it....) said Setsuna.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*back on Kimoku the next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ohayo Kakyuu-hime!" the three Starlights choused as the princess walked into the dinning room.  
  
"You can stop with the fake cheerfulness now. I know very well that all three of you are miserable." said Kakyuu as she sat down.  
  
The Starlights all looked down at their plates with sadness.  
  
"*smile* That's why, I'm sending the Three Lights back to Earth to spend the rest of their lives as they wish."  
  
All three heads snapped to atention when they heard their princess say those words.  
  
"Demo Kakyuu-hime you can't!!! It's our duty to protect you! No matter how much we want to, we can't go back to the earth!!!!!" yelled  
the leader of the Starlights.  
  
"*smile* Do not worry about me Fighter, I shall be fine. The outer starlights will be arriving after you have left. All I care about is that   
my three favorite Starlights are happy. Now, go and pack. You shall be leaving-" Before Kakyuu could finish her sintence, the three  
Starlights were already in their rooms packing.  
  
~~~~~later that evening~~~~~~~  
  
"Ja ne, Kakyuu-hime! And thank you for allowing us to return to earth!" the Starlights yelled as they teleported away.  
  
"Ja ne, my Starlights. Be carefull, and have a wonderfull life." Kakyuu wispered as she walked back into the palace with the five outer  
Starlights.  
  
~*~*~*~*on earth a few hours later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the Jyuban distrect of Tokyo, three shooting stars were seen.  
  
~*~*in Jyuban park around 10:00 pm~*~*~*  
  
Three males were walking through the park. The one on the left was the shortest, standing at 5'0" and had beautifull silver hair, with  
the most kawaii face, and bright, lime green eyes. The one on the right was the tallest, standing at 6'2", and had shiny brown hair,  
with the most handsom face, and dark violet eyes. And the one in the middle was mideum hight, standing at 5'5" and had the sexiest  
face with long, beautifull, shiny, well taken care of, curly, black hair with the most amazing, bright, beautifull, sexy, blue eyes that  
ever existed. (Three Lights: *blink*....*blink*..... KM:....nani?.......don't give me that look........I couldn't help myself!)  
  
"Yes!! We're back! And I can have another chance at getting Odango!!" the one in the middle yelled as he jumped up with his fist  
raised in the air. Then he turned to the other two.  
  
"Boys, tomorrow the most popular band in Jyuban, The Three Lights, are making a grand comeback!!! Taiki call our agent!!! Yaten and  
I will go see if our old condo is still empty!!!! Well what are we waiting for?!?!?!?! Let's go!!!!!" Seiya yelled as he ran down the sidewalk  
towards the street, sometimes deciding that running wasn't enough and jumping every few steps.  
  
"*sweatdrop* I'm starting to think that letting him eat that double chocolote shake that had chocolote chip, chocolote chunk cookie  
dough in it, with Kami only knows how much chocolote sauce he put on top, before we left was a bad idea..........." said Taiki.  
  
"*sweatdrop* If anyone asks, I am not related to him. I was adopted." said Yaten.  
  
And with that, Taiki and Yaten followed behind their extreamly hyper brother as he ran and jumped down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There!! Another chapter finished!  
  
Seiya: Yay!! Yay!! Yay!! Mamoru broke up with Odango!!! I have a chance!!! *starts running around the room, jumping up and down,   
doing summer-sults, hand-springs, back-flips, and other stuff like that*  
  
*sweatdrop*....................................Maybe getting him hyper was a bad idea.............  
  
Yaten: Gee, ya think?  
  
Seiya: Oooohhhhhh what this?!?! *takes away Taiki's book*  
  
Taiki: Hey! I was reading that!!  
  
Seiya: A text book?!? Why would anyone read these for fun? You won't be needing this! *throws book in a fire that appeared out of   
nowhere*  
  
Taiki: MY BOOK!!!!!!!!!! Seiya! You're dead!!!! *chases a still hyper seiya*  
  
Seiya: *runs* Ha ha!! You can't catch me!!!  
  
Yaten:..........*watches his older brothers running around the room, acting like 2 year olds*...........Yep. I was definatly adopted.   
  
*sweatdrop* Riiiiiiight..........................Ummm....................Make sure to review! 


	3. chapter 3

*walks in the room* I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Taiki:...*drops book*....  
  
Seiya:.......O.o;;  
  
Yaten:.........That's it?  
  
Nani?  
  
Seiya: You don't have any coments?  
  
Taiki: No complaints?  
  
Yaten: No ranting?  
  
Nope.  
  
Three Lights: *faints*  
  
~_~;;;; I'm not that bad.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
~......~ telepathic talking  
(......) me talking  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~at the outer's mansion~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream of a certin senshi of the moon could be heard all over the fifty floors tall mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~in the kitchen~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sounds like Haruka finally got Usagi-chan to wake up." Michiru said as she calmly siped her tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*back in Usagi's room~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi woke up to a bucket of ice water being thrown on her. When she looked up, she saw a laughing Haruka standing at the foot  
of her bed with an empty bucket.   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" screamed Usagi as she grabed the front of Haruka's dress shirt.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Koneko." Haruka said as she pulled Usagi's hand's off of her shirt.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?!?!?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN I WAS JUST SOAKED WITH ICE COLD WATER?!?!?"  
  
Haruka sweatdroped as she backed away from her princess.   
  
"Hehe........It was the only way I could think of to wake you up! Anno.....besides, you're gonna be late for school!!" lied a nervous   
Haruka.  
  
"NANI?!?!??! *looks at clock* I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" Usagi yelled as she rushed around the house, gathering her school supplies,   
and thanking kami that her room was on the second floor.  
  
Haruka just chuckled and went to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*in the kitchen~*~*~*  
  
"Morning Michi." said Haruka as she kissed Michiru on the cheek, before grabing an apple and sitting down at the table.  
  
"Good morning Haruka. Why is Usagi-chan running around the house saying she's going to be late for school, when today is   
Saturday?" asked Michiru.  
  
Haruka sweatdroped and gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Anno........I kindda told her she would be late for school...."  
  
"Why, might I ask?"  
  
"Well, it was that or get yelled at all day." said Haruka.  
  
"*sigh* Haruka. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Just then Usagi ran through the kitchen.   
  
"Gotta go, see you guys later!" yelled Usagi as she ran out the door.  
  
Michiru and Haruka both sweatdroped.  
  
"Well, she'll find out sooner or later I guess." said Haruka.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*at school 45 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe Haruka did that! When I get back, she is going to be in a lot of tro-ohf" Usagi was walking away from the school,   
when she suddenly bumped into someone, landing on top of them without realizing it.  
  
"Itai....who ever I bumped into has a really hard chest...." Usagi said as she rubbed her head, still unaware that she was on top of the  
person. Mainly because that person didn't try to push her off. (yaten: gee, wonder who that is?)  
  
"*smirk* It's good to see you to, Odango. Not that I'm complaining, but is laying on top of me really a way to say hello?" said the   
person that Usagi was still on top of.  
  
Usagi's eyes widden when she finally realized that she was on top of the person she bumped into. Her face turned three different   
shades of red when she saw that the person was none other than a smirking Seiya Kou.  
  
~*~*~*~*about a block away~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the heck is Seiya?!? First he misses the recording sesion we were supposed to have this morning, and now he's disappered!"  
yelled an angry Yaten, who was walking behind Taiki.  
  
"Don't worry Yaten. I'm sure Seiya has a good re-" Taiki suddenly stopped walking, making Yaten bump into him.  
  
"Hey! What did you stop for?" asked Yaten.  
  
Taiki just pointed up ahead. When Yaten looked to see what Taiki was pointing at, he almost had a heartattack. About a yard in front   
of them, was a blushing Usagi laying on top of a smirking Seiya.  
  
"Well, does that answer your question Yaten?" said Taiki.  
  
Yaten just smirked and walked up to Seiya and Usagi.  
  
"Hello Seiya. I'm I inturupting something?" asked Yaten.  
  
Usagi squeled and jumped off of Seiya.  
  
"It's not what it looks like! I bumped into Seiya, and accidently knocked him down!" said a blushing Usagi.  
  
"Sure it's not. Isn't it a nice little coincedence that you happened to land in that perticular position?" said Yaten as his smirk grew   
even bigger.  
  
Usagi's blushed deepened as she remembered what position they were in on the ground. Then she smacked Yaten with her school   
bag.  
  
"EECHI!!!!" After Usagi yelled at Yaten, she turned around and started running towards the arcade.  
  
Seiya then stood up and hit Yaten.  
  
"Itai!!! First Usagi hits me for having a perverted mind, now you hit me for no reason at all! Do I have a sign on me that says, -Smack  
me in the head- or something?!?!" complained Yaten.  
  
"You baka!" Seiya yelled at Yaten before running after Usagi. (Yaten: why am i the one who gets yelled at? Seiya: because you were  
acting like a b- KM: NO CUSSING Seiya: ~_~; Yaten: -_-)  
  
~*~*~*~*somewhere in the park~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe the nerve of him! I swear, Yaten is such an eechi when he doesn't have to look for his princess." Usagi muttered. By  
now, Usagi had given up on running and settled for walking the rest of the way.  
  
"Oi, Odango! Wait up!" Seiya yelled as he ran up behind Usagi. "Listen Odango, I'm sorry about what happened back there. Can you  
please forgive me? I'll buy you as much ice cream as you want."  
  
Usagi stopped walking to turn around and face Seiya, who was walking behind her, and smile at him.  
  
"You're not the one I was mad at, Yaten was. So you don't have anything to be sorry for. But thanks for offering to buy me ice cream.  
I spent all of my alowance at the arcade yesterday." said Usagi as she started walking again.  
  
"*smile* You don't have to thank me, Odango. I'd buy you ice cream anytime you want. *frown* That is, if Mamoru doesn't buy it for  
you first." Seiya said the last part with a tone of sadness and jelousy in his voice, but Usagi didn't notice.  
  
When Seiya mentioned Mamoru, Usagi stoped in her tracks. And even though she tilted her head down to hide them, Seiya sitll saw  
the tears traling down her face. Seiya walked up to her and lifted her face so that he could see her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Odango?" Seiya asked with care and love in his voice, but once again Usagi failed to notice the tone.  
  
Usagi dropped her school bag and ran into Seiya's arms, crying her heart out. Even though he was shocked, Seiya welcomed Usagi  
in his arms and embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder. Seiya led her to the nearest park bench and they both sat down,   
Usagi still crying on his shoulder. Then Seiya started rubbing her back and rocking back and forth, trying to calm her down like one   
would a small child.  
  
"Shh............Everything's gonna be ok Odango. Please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry." Seiya wispered in Usagi's ear.  
  
"I-*hic*-iie it's n-*hic*-not. Ma-*hic*-moru *sniff* he-*hic*-he...." Usagi broke off and started crying again.  
  
When Seiya heard that Mamoru was the cause of this, he was furious. Haruka's anger was nothing compared to how Seiya felt when   
he heard just those few words.  
  
'Whatever he did, Mamoru will regret he ever made MY Odango cry. I swear on my soul that he will pay.' Seiya thought with narrowed  
eyes. Demo when he looked at the crying angle in his arms, his eyes softened.  
  
"Gomen Odango. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. 'I'll just ask Haruka.' Come on if you stop crying, I'll buy you all the ice  
cream and candy you want. Just please stop crying. You know I hate seeing you cry." Seiya pleaded.  
  
At the mention of unlimited ice cream and candy, Usagi calmed down enough to talk.  
  
"G-*hic*-gomen Seiya. I don't want to be a *hic* bother." Usagi wispered as she pulled away from Seiya.  
  
Seiya just smiled and gave Usagi a hug.  
  
"You should know that you've never been a bother to me, Odango. And no matter what you do, you never will." said Seiya.  
  
Usagi wiped away the rest of her tears and hugged Seiya back.  
  
"Thank you Seiya. You're a great friend." said Usagi.  
  
Seiya's body went stiff, and his heart almost shattered, when he heard Usagi say that he was just a friend. Usagi felt Seiya's body  
stiffen so she pulled away and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Are you ok, Seiya? Why'd your body suddenly go so stiff? Was it something I said?" asked Usagi.  
  
Seiya put on a fake smile and shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing to worry about, Odango. I thought I heard some reporters hiding in the bushes, demo it was just a dog." Sieya lied. "Now,  
since you stoped crying, I owe you as much ice cream and candy as you want!"   
  
Usagi squeled and started running towards the Arcade's Cafe. Over her shoulder she yelled,  
  
"Come on Seiya! The ice cream's waiting!"  
  
Seiya smiled saddly as he walked towards the cafe. Usagi already half-way there.  
  
"Is that all I'll ever be to you Odango? Just a friend? Isn't there any possible way for us to be together?" Seiya wondered out loud. Then  
Seiya sighed and started running to catch up with Usagi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That was probably the sappiest chapter I've ever written in my life.  
  
Yaten: O.o You mean that you actually have the ability to write a decent romance chapter without messing it up?!?   
  
*cries* ;_; You're mean! I'm not that bad! I try my hardest and I'm tired of you always making fun of my writting! I don't want to talk to   
you anymore! *runs out of room, slaming the door*  
  
Seiya:....*blink*...  
  
Taiki:......*blink*...*blink*.......  
  
Yaten:.......What just happened?  
  
Taiki:......I think you finally hurt her feelings.........  
  
Yaten:.......Oh well. Now I won't have to put up with her anymore! ^_^ *starts whistling and walking away*  
  
Seiya: Oh no you don't! *grabs Yaten* Kakarika still has to make it so that I'm with Odango! So you're gonna tell her you're sorry   
whether you like it or not! *drags Yaten out of room*  
  
Taiki: *sigh* They really get on my nerves. *turns to remaining readers* Please review while I go and deal with my brothers. *leaves* 


	4. chapter 4

^_^ I really like this story! This is the first time that I've updated so quickly! And since I don't have anything to say for the author notes,  
I'm gonna have Yat-chan sing his image song for you! Here it is!  
  
Yaten: Do I have to do this?   
  
Yes.  
  
Yaten: *sigh* Fine. *starts singing*  
  
//The deep sigh of a chameleon   
An impure emerald  
I don't really mind it but  
Broken sunglasses  
Crescent moon game controller  
Leaving the other two I softly slip away  
From the world of idols  
Studying, lessons, and then it is midnight  
Nothing but sighs, I can't sleep  
My cell phone is still lying asleep  
Where is our princess now...?  
  
Again tomorrow I will search for her   
Whispering into the mike   
  
The yellow smile of a rose   
Sneakers with cut shoelaces   
I don't really mind it, but   
A reversed watch   
A silver survival knife I won't use   
Leaving the other two I softly slip away   
From the world of boys...   
  
Make up, battle, and then it is midnight   
Just resting my chin, only hardships...   
The painful star chart displayed on the monitor   
Where is our princess now...?   
  
Again tomorrow I will search for her   
Strumming my guitar   
  
Studying, lessons, and then it is midnight   
I made coffee, somehow or other   
For some reason most of the milk is melting away   
Where is our princess now...?   
  
Again tomorrow I will search for her   
Whispering into the mike\\  
  
Yaten: There, I sang it. Happy now?  
  
^_^ Yep! And also, since you sang that wonderfull song for us, and earlier you told me you were sorry for all the mean things you've   
ever said about me, I'm going to have this chapter based on you and Minako!  
  
Yaten: ^___^ On with the story then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
(......) me talking  
~......~ telepathic talking  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~*~*~*sometime around 4:30 pm~*~*~*~*  
  
A seventeen year old girl with long, light blond hair, light blue eyes, and had a red bow in her hair was walking down a street with her  
head held down. If someone looked close enough, they would be able to see the crystal like tears trailing down her face. Because of  
her depressed state, most people wouldn't be able to tell that she had just come from the Three Lights convention at the mall, which  
was celebrating the aniversry of when the Three Lights first showed up in Jyuban. The girl's name was Aino Minako. As Minako was  
walking, she started whispering to herself. (KM: Note- Minako is wearing that blue overalls outfit she has in the Stars season.)  
  
"Why? Why did you have to leave? It's ironic really. When I finally found someone that I truly loved not only was he from another solar   
system, but he also hated me. It's not fair. I don't know why I even bothered to go to that stupid convention. It just brought back more   
painfull memories." Minako looked up as she came to her apartment. She sighed and walked up the stairs.  
  
"I don't even know why I bother to come home early any more. With Kaasan on her vacation, I'm home alone. The only thing that   
keeps me company when my friends aren't around is Artemis. And he's staying at Usagi's house tonight. Oh well, at least no one will  
be there to see me cry." Minako said as she opened her door, not noticing that it was unlocked. But as she walked in, she did notice   
something that wasn't there when she left. On her kitchen table, there was a vase filled with yellow roses.  
  
"How did these get here?...*grabs a rose and smells it*.....Wait a second.....*drops rose*........Yellow roses? Demo, the only person   
that I know that likes yellow roses is......" Minako trailed off as she ran to her bedroom.  
  
When Minako opened her bedroom door, she gasped and droped the backpack she was holding. There laying on her bed, was a   
sleeping Kou Yaten. Once again tears came to Minako's eyes, but this time she was crying because of joy.  
  
"YATEN!!!!" Minako yelled as she pounced on the bed to hug Yaten.   
  
Yaten woke up startled when something screamed his name and practicly jump on him. He smiled when he saw that it was only   
Minako. He sat up with Minako still clinging to his waist, and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you too Minako-chan, demo did you have to wake me up by practicly pouncing on me?" asked an iritated Yaten.  
  
Minako looked sad as she let go of Yaten.  
  
"Gomen Yaten-kun. I won't do it again." Minako said as she turned away, the tears once again forming in her eyes.  
  
When Yaten saw that his harsh tone made Minako cry, his eyes softened and he suddenly wanted to hit himself.   
  
'I'm such a baka! I didn't want to make her cry......*sigh* Maybe Seiya and Taiki are right. I do need to learn how to control my   
temper. And it doesn't help my case when Minako already thinks that I hate her........I need to tell her how I really feel...And soon.....'  
  
As Minako was about to get off of the bed and run out of the room, she suddenly felt two suprisingly strong arms wrap around her   
from behind. She knew it had to be Yaten, but she wanted to make sure. But when she turned around in his arms, she blushed and   
turned her head away. Her face was only a couple of inches from Yaten's. Yaten smirked when he saw her reaction, and he leaned up  
against the backboard of the bed, pulling Minako so that she was sitting on his lap. Mianko blushed when Yaten pulled her on his   
lap, but her blush deepened when he rested his head on her soulder, making it so that his face was almost right next to hers. Yaten  
was so close to her, that Minako could feel his warm breath against her skin, and she could almost feel his lips brush against her   
cheek as he talked.  
  
"Gomen, Minako-chan. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just don't like getting woken up very much. I came here to say that I'm sorry  
for the way that I treated you the last time I was here." Yaten wispered in Minako's ear, purposly letting his lips brush against her ear.  
Smirking as he saw that her face was almost redder than her bow.  
  
'Okay.....this is like some weird dream......weird, but not bad. I acually like this. please let this be real.........wait a sec, did he just   
call me Minako-CHAN?!?!.....hmm.....i'll ask him about it later.'  
  
"Nani? What do you mean? I thought that you always hated me, so why would you be apoligizing?" Minako asked with saddness   
filling her eyes and her voice.  
  
Yaten just smirked and closed his eyes as he moved his head from resting on Minako's shoulder, to leaning on the backboard of the   
bed. Minako's face went down a few shades as Yaten pulled away. But she would be lieing if she said she didn't enjoy it while it   
lasted.  
  
"I've never hated you Minako-chan. I was just determained to fine our princess. I couldn't let anything, or anyone distract me. And yes,  
I am sorry for the way I treated you."   
  
"Yaten..." Minako wispered. Even though he heard her, Yaten continued.  
  
"I had no right to be so rude, cruel, and harsh to you. I have no right to make you cry. For once, Seiya and Taiki were right. I do need   
to control my temper. *smirk* And from what Seiya says, I also need to control my mood swings." As Yaten said the last sentance,  
he opened his eyes to look at Minako's face.  
  
Minako just giggled and put her arms behind her so that they were around Yaten's neck.  
  
'Hey, if this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it.'  
  
"I like your mood swings though! I think they're cute!" Minako said as she suggled closer.  
  
Yaten blinked and sat up, somehow managing to keep Minako in the same position. Then he looked her in the eyes with a puzzled   
expresion on his face.  
  
"Cute? How can a mood swing be cute?" asked a puzzled Yaten.  
  
Minako giggled and turned around to face Yaten.  
  
"You're mood swings are cute because in a matter of minutes you can go from being the grumpiest person around, to the happiest!"  
  
Yaten just sweatdroped and pulled them back into their former position.  
  
"Funny, that's the part that scares most people." Yaten said as he closed his eyes again.  
  
"Anno........Yaten-ch-I mean Yaten-kun?" Mianko saw Yaten flinch when she called him Yaten-kun, but she dismissed the thought  
and figured it was something else.  
  
Yaten opened one eye to look at Minako.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Yaten asked.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Minako.  
  
"Going back to sleep."   
  
"Anno........Aren't you going to let me go first?"  
  
Yaten then opened his eyes and looked Minako in the eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?"  
  
"I said, do you want me to let you go?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Minako asked.  
  
"Because, I don't want to let go of you. But if you want me to let you go, then that's the only reason that I will. So do you want me to   
let you go?" Yaten explained.  
  
Minako was shocked at Yaten's answer. She couldn't beleive that the one person that she loved, who could have any girl he wanted  
because of his status as a pop star, didn't want to let her go. He wanted to hold her in his arms. This was like a wonderfull dream to   
her, and she didn't want it to ever end. Minako leaned back and rested her head on Yaten's shoulder, putting her arms over his, which   
were positioned around her waist.  
  
"No, I don't. I never want you to let go." Minako said as she closed her eyes.  
  
Yaten was shocked at first, but then he smiled and leaned against the backboard closing his eyes for a peacefull sleep once again.  
Only this time, he was holding the Goddess of Love and Beauty herself in his arms.  
  
(KM: Hmm.......Should I end it here? Yaten: NO!!!!! Keep going, it's just now getting good!! KM: Nope I think I'll stop now!.....  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
KM: on second though, I think I'll be nice and continue!)  
  
~*~*~*~*sometime around 6:30 pm~*~*~*~*  
  
Minako snuggled closer to her nice and comfy pillow. (KM: ^_^ i wish i had a pillow like that!) She cracked open one eyes to look at  
her clock. When she saw the time her eyes widdened.  
  
'It's already 6:32?!? How long have I been asleep for? *sigh* Why'd I have to wake up? I was have the best dream ever. Oh well, I might  
as well get something to eat.'  
  
But as Minako tried to sit up, something was holding her down. That was when she noticed that the first thing she saw when she   
woke up was a light blue color.  
  
'Wait a minute. My pillow color is orange not light blue...That means........It wasn't a dream!!!!!!!!! It really was real!!' Minako realized as  
she lifted her head to see a still peacefully sleeping Yaten.  
  
'He looks so kawaii and inocent when he's asleep, that you could hardly tell that he's a real grouch most of the time.' Minako thought   
with a smile.  
  
Minako tried to get up once again, but realized that she couldn't break Yaten's hold on her.   
  
'Hmm........for a guy who's sleeping, he sure has a strong grip.' That was when Minako noticed the smirk on Yaten's face.  
  
"Are you planning on letting me get up any time soon?" Minako asked.  
  
Yaten opened his eyes half way and pullled Minako as close to him as he could, with her back pressed firmly against his chest. Then  
he wispered in her ear,  
  
"Why should I? I thought you liked me holding you?"  
  
Minako blushed and tried once again to get out of Yaten's hold, but he was too strong for her. Finally she sighed and quit stuggling.  
  
"Unless you want to go hungry, I have to make dinner. And in order for me to do that, you need to let me go." said a blushin Minako.  
  
"Demo I don't want to!" Yaten whined.  
  
"But you have to! That is unless you want to make dinner. You do know how to cook, don't you?" asked Minako.  
  
Yaten blushed and let her go. Then he sat with his legs crossed and started pouting.   
  
"You don't know how to cook, ne?" asked Minako.  
  
"You're being mean!" Yaten said.  
  
Minako just giggled at Yaten's childish behavior and went to the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
"Wait a second, since when could Minako cook?" Yaten wondered outloud.  
  
That was when Yaten heard something that sounded like something exploding. Then he saw a black smoke cloud comming from  
the kitchen.  
  
"*cough*...Don't worry! I have everything under control!" Minako yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"*sigh* I should've know." Yaten said as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
Yaten sweatdroped as he walked into the kitchen just as Minako finished putting out the fire that was once the microwave.  
  
"Anno........Minako-chan? How is it that you can eat every night without blowing up you're apartment building?" Yaten asked.  
  
"Heheh...........Artemis usually makes the food when my mom isn't home." said a sheepish Minako.  
  
"*sigh* I figured as much. Well, come on. I'll take you out to eat." Yaten said as he started walking towards the door.  
  
Minako cheered and ran up to Yaten, latching herself onto his left arm. Yaten just smiled and they started walking towards the  
nearest restruant they could find.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ I finished another chapter! And now Yaten will be nice to me, and quit making fun of my writting! The next chapter is going to be   
based around Taiki and Ami! Hope you like it! Please leave a nice review! 


	5. chapter 5

Konnichi wa! I'm back once again! The last chapter was the only chapter I've ever written with that much romance in it! In the last   
chapter I had Yaten sing his song, now I'm going to let Taiki sing the song that he wrote!   
  
Taiki: *singing*  
  
//In the rain pouring down on me   
Taking shelter without an umbrella   
The sunset I had been hoping for   
Is ruined by this gray   
  
We do not have any time at all   
When school is over, at the studio   
For work as idols? That's not what it is!   
We do not have any time at all   
People without any crimes being manipulated   
The green Earth is being eaten away!   
We'll press on, we'll press on, Galaxia!!   
  
The rain keeps on falling   
Inside the black clouds   
Being shut away is the princess of light   
Right by your side, oh princess   
Now... I can't be with you...   
  
No, I will believe   
I do have allies with me   
The three of us always have made it through   
Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace   
  
In the pouring rain is darkness   
Now it's already late in the night   
In the night sky full of stars   
I can't see our home   
  
We do not have any time at all   
Writing poetry for recreation   
Ruin? Collapse? That's not it!   
We do not have any time at all   
The sailor soldiers are being captured   
Their starseeds will be stolen away!   
We'll press on, we'll press on, Galaxia!!   
  
It seems about to fall   
In the starry sky   
The cloudless moon shining with truth   
The power of yours, oh Sailor Moon   
Yes... We depend on it...   
  
*Yes, I will believe   
I do have allies with me   
Together with the solar system's soldiers   
Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace   
  
*Yes, I will believe   
I do have allies with me   
Together with the solar system's soldiers   
Let's use all of our strength, with the usual pace\\  
  
^_^ Thanks Taiki!   
  
Taiki: You're welcome. Now can I go back to reading my book?  
  
*sweatdrop* Sure.  
  
Taiki: *reads*  
  
This chapter will be based on Taiki and Ami. Oh, and chapters 3, 4, and this one all take place on the same day. Only at different   
times.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"......" talking  
'......' thinking  
~......~telepathic talking  
(......) me talking  
~*~*~* change of time/place  
*......* an action  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~right after Seiya ran after Usagi~~~~~~  
  
"What's his problem? I didn't even do anything, she just got mad for no reason!!" said an iritated Yaten as he rubbed the spot where   
Seiya hit him.  
  
"Actually Yaten, Seiya hit you becase of that perverted comment of yours. That's also why Usagi hit you. You really need to watch  
what you say. You could really upset someone one of these days." Taiki said.  
  
"Right. Well, whatever. I'm going over to see Minako-chan." Yaten said as he started walking away.  
  
"Yaten." Taiki called after him.  
  
"Nani? I want to hurry up and get there!" complained Yaten.  
  
"You should probably get her some flowers." suggested Taiki.  
  
"Why?" asked Yaten.  
  
"As a way of saying you're sorry for all of the mean things you said and did to her the last time we were here. Do you know what her  
favorite color and type of flower is?"   
  
"Nope. The only thing I know is that her favorite color is orange, demo I don't think they have roses in orange. *shrug* Oh well, I'll just   
get her yellow roses. Thanks for the advice Taiki. Ja ne!" Yaten said as he ran off towards the flower shop.  
  
Taiki sighed and started walking towards the library.  
  
"Since it's Saturday, I might as well go to the library. After all, it's not like I have anything better to do. *smile* If I'm lucky, then   
Ami-chan might be there!" With the thought of seeing Ami again in mind, Taiki started running to the Jyuban Public Library.  
  
~*~*~*~*at Jyuban Public Library~*~*~*~*  
  
Mizuno Ami was sitting in her usual chair, reading the book that Sailor Star Maker gave to her right before they left Earth. It was a   
book on the history, geology, customs, and culture of Kinmoku-sei. The book was titled "Life on Kinmoku". Ami was concentrating   
on the book so much that she didn't notice the person that gave her the book walk in the library.   
  
Once he was in the library, the first place that Taiki went was to the chair that Ami usually sat in. He was very pleased when he saw  
that his intuitoin was right. Ami was sitting in her chair reading. Taiki was able to walk up to right behind Ami without her noticing. As  
he looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading, he was surprised to see that it was the book he gave her. But Taiki was   
even more shocked to see Ami close the book and hug it to her chest as she started crying.  
  
'She really did miss me......' thought Taiki.  
  
As Ami was reading her book, it reminded her of the day that Taiki left to go back home. 'Taiki, why'd you have to leave me...?' Ami  
thought as she closed her eyes and started crying. Then Ami suddenly felt two arms wrap around her shaking form. When she   
opened her eyes, Ami was surprised to see a yellow tuxedo. As Ami looked up, she saw that Taiki was the one holding her.  
  
"Why are you crying, Mizuno-san?" Taiki wispered in Ami's ear.  
  
Ami gasped dropping the book, and threw her arms around Taiki's neck.  
  
"Taiki! You're back!" Ami cried as she hugged Taiki.  
  
"Shhhhh! This is a library! If you want to yell so much then go outside!!" said the grumpy librarian.  
  
"Come on, let's go to my house. We can talk on the way there." Taiki wispered as he grabed Ami's hand.  
  
Ami nodded her head and put the book into her backpack, as Taiki was leading her out of the library. Once they were outside, Ami   
droped her backpack and threw her arms around Taiki's neck once again.  
  
"Taiki, I'm glad you came back. I missed you so much." Ami said as tears of joy were trailing down her face.  
  
Taiki just smiled and pulled Ami closer to him.  
  
"I missed you too, Ami." Taiki said as him and Ami startred walking. Ami was holding onto his arm, and her head was resting on   
Taiki's shouder.  
  
"Are Seiya and Yaten back, too?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai. Demo they said they had things to do today, so no one is home." Taiki said.  
  
"Taiki? Why did you guys come back?"   
  
Taiki hesitated in answering as he looked at Ami.  
  
"We......missed the people on Earth...." Taiki said as he trailed off.  
  
Taiki and Ami walked the rest of the way to the Three Lights' condo in silence.   
  
~*~*~*~*15 minutes later~*~*~*~*  
  
As Taiki was unlocking the door, he turned to face Ami.  
  
"Would you like to come in Ami?"   
  
"*smile* Of course I would. It's been too long since the last time I saw you." 'Plus I want to spend as much time as I can with you..'  
Ami added in her mind.  
  
Taiki and Ami walked into the house and Ami set her backpack down next to the door.  
  
"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Taiki asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'll be fine." Ami said as she started looking at the pictures on the walls.  
  
'I have to tell her. Alright, it's now or never...' Taiki thought.  
  
As Ami was looking at the pictures, she suddenly felt Taiki wrap his arms around her small frame. Then he rested his chin on her   
shoulder. Ami turned her head and gave Taiki a questioning look. Ignoring the fact that his face was only a few inches away from hers.  
  
"Taiki?"  
  
"You're the reason." Taiki wispered in her ear.  
  
"Nani?" Ami said in confusion.  
  
"Earlier you asked me why the others and I came back. Each one of us had a different reason. You were my reason for wanting to   
come back to the Earth. I missed you so much, that I couldn't stand it anymore. Kakyuu-hime saw how depressed all of us were   
getting from being away from the Earth senshi, so she decided to send us here to stay for as long as we wanted. She released us  
from our duties as Kinmoku senshi."   
  
Ami's eyes were wide as she looked at Taiki.  
  
"You left your home planet to be here.............with me?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai. And I never want to leave you again." Taiki said right before he captured Ami's lips in a kiss. Some way or another, that one little  
kiss turned into an all out make-out sesion between Ami and Taiki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
^_^ Yay! I finished another chapter! Please review! 


End file.
